


Confused Feelings

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Clear has taken off his mask, Mizuki is falling even harder for this beautiful guy. Even as their relationship moves further, Mizuki still can't shake the thought in the back of his mind. Why couldn't he feel Clear's heartbeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused Feelings

Mizuki had been distracted all morning when he was getting ready. He was thinking about what he’d discovered last night. When Clear had been all snuggled up against him, Mizuki couldn’t feel his heartbeat. At first he thought it was just the position they were laying in but Clear had shifted his place a few times until he was practically draped on top of him. Even with their chests pressed together, he felt nothing. He knew his heart was thundering a mile per minute at being so close to Clear but…Mizuki hadn’t felt anything. Maybe Clear just had a slow heartbeat? Or…maybe Mizuki was just imagining things. It might not be normal to feel someone’s heart that easily. 

Mizuki walked into the living room with a tray of food in his hands. He’d made Clear some simple Okayu and toast with some of the Sakura petal tea he’d made last night. He hadn’t gone to pick up anymore of Clear’s favorite candy in a few days and he wished he’d eat just a little healthier sometimes anyway. Clear was still dozing on the couch, curled up in the blanket, now with his head resting on a pillow Mizuki had brought out when he’d woken up. He was surprised that Clear hadn’t even seemed to notice when he’d woken up to get ready for work. He set the tray down on the table and walked over to him, kneeling down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Sleep well, Clear,” he told him softly, lightly brushing his fingers over the place he’d kissed.

He scribbled a quick note beside the tray to let Clear know he’d be downstairs and he was welcome to use the shower. He hadn’t expected Clear to sleep over, especially not so soon in their relationship, but he hadn’t minded at all. He didn’t like the idea of Clear wandering around late by himself to go home anyway. Also…he was warm and smelt nice, faintly of soap and another sweet scent he couldn’t place. He also liked to cuddle. He’d wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist in the middle of the night and had kept burying his face in Mizuki’s neck and chest. It had made Mizuki rather…hot and bothered.

A couple hours after he’d opened the bar, Clear had come down from his apartment. Without his gas mask on. He smiled cheerfully when he saw Mizuki and walked toward him, suddenly leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

“Good morning, Mizuki-san. Thank you very much for the yummy breakfast.”

Mizuki felt himself blush, “Good morning and your welcome. Did you sleep comfortably?”

Clear nodded, “Yes! Mizuki’s chest is very comfortable and your arms around me made me feel very safe!”

Mizuki was thankful there weren’t many customers in his shop this early. He knew his face must have been beat red. 

“…so, um…Clear. I noticed you didn’t put your mask back on today. Is that okay with you?”

He nodded, “…well, Mizuki-san likes my face the way it is and…you said that I looked normal so I think it’s okay. As long as Mizuki-san still likes me then I will be very happy.”

Mizuki smiled happily, “Of course I still like you. And I’m positive Aoba, Koujaku and Noiz will still like you too. I bet Mink would be happy if you sent him a picture as well.”

Clear’s face brightened up at the thought.

“Really? You think that would make Mink-san happy?”

He clasped his hands together and beamed, “I’ll get Noiz-san to take a picture of me later then! Oh, since you’re going to be busy today with tattoos and Rib stuff later, I was going to go spend the day with Noiz-san. He said that he wanted to show me something fun. Is that okay?”

Mizuki nodded, “I don’t mind. You should have fun, Clear. Just stay safe. If you want to come back later…maybe we can go out on a date?”

Clear beamed again and smiled happily, “That sounds like so much fun, Mizuki-san. Good luck with work and winning Rib later!”

With that he skipped happily out the door of his shop. Mizuki hadn’t asked him about his heartbeat since he didn’t really have any idea what to ask. He must have just been too tired and it confused him. Mizuki shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He had a lot work he needed to focus on today.

Later in the day…

 

After Mizuki left his shop to the rest of his team to take care of, him and Clear started walking toward the destination for their date. Mizuki listened as Clear described how much fun he’d had with Noiz at the arcade. They apparently played a bunch of fun games and whenever Clear would win, Noiz would pout and insist they have a rematch. Noiz had also won Clear a huge stuffed bear that had a bow the same color as Clear’s scarf. Mizuki had seen him carrying into the bar earlier and he’d heard a group of girls talking about how adorable he looked carrying such a cute stuffed animal. It had made him slightly jealous so he whisked Clear out of there as quickly as he could. Clear also talked about how he’d won a stuffed bunny for Noiz who claimed he didn't like it but then Clear caught him playing with it when Noiz thought he wasn't looking. Mizuki was glad Clear had fun but he’d already missed him even though he was only gone for a couple hours. Mizuki really couldn't believe how attached to this guy he was already.

“So where are we going, Mizuki-san?” Clear asked as he tightly grasped Mizuki’s hand as they walked, while his other hand was busied with holding the umbrella above their heads.

“I just have another surprise for you that I think you’ll like. Don’t worry. We’re almost there.”

“I’m not worried! Mizuki-san is here to protect me if anything bad happens.”

Mizuki smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Clear’s cheek, “Of course I’ll keep you safe, Clear.”

This morning, after he’d set aside all those confusing thoughts about not feeling Clear’s heartbeat, Mizuki had the thought of taking Clear to the aquarium. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before but he knew there was a jellyfish tank that Clear would be excited to see.

“Are you cold? You can borrow my coat again if you want,” Mizuki told him.

“…no, I’m alright. Thank you, Mizuki-san,” Clear responded.

Mizuki might have been imagining it but Clear sounded a little down when he said that. But knowing how kindhearted Clear was, he might just be afraid of letting Mizuki get cold.

“…I like you, Mizuki-san.”

He couldn't help but grin at those words. He still couldn't believe he was dating such a sweet, adorable person.

“I like you too, Clear.”

As soon as they walked into the aquarium, Clear immediately got excited at seeing all the different tanks full of fish. He let go of Mizuki and started running from exhibit to exhibit, practically pressing his face against the glass and giving names to each of the different fishes he saw. It was so…precious. Mizuki could feel himself falling even more for this guy with every passing minute.

By the time he caught up with Clear he was already at the jellyfish tank, standing there with widened eyes and a bright smile.

“Do you like them, Clear?” Mizuki asked as he settled in place beside him.

“…they’re so beautiful,” he breathed.

Mizuki waited for a little while and let Clear enjoy the sight. He named all the jellyfish as well and kept excitedly talking about how pretty the colors were and how much his grandfather would have wanted to see this. Mizuki reached over and folded his fingers through Clears to catch his attention, noticing he was focusing on a particular jellyfish floating near the corner of the tank.

“Why do you keep looking at that one, Clear?”

“…because that’s the one I named Mizuki-san since it’s the most beautiful one.”

Mizuki felt himself blushing profusely and turned his head so Clear wouldn’t see. He’s been more than embarrassed enough with this guy in the last week.

“I’m glad you liked seeing all the jellyfishes Clear.”

Clear nodded and turned toward him, “Mizuki-san…you always take me places that you know I’ll like. Don’t you ever want to go to places you think are fun?”

Mizuki smiled, shaking his head, “I have fun with you wherever we are. I love making you happy and spending time with you. The time and place doesn't matter. Not when I get to be with you.”

Clear smiled softly, stepping close and throwing his arms around Mizuki, “Mizuki-san…”

Mizuki slid his arms tightly around Clear and smiled. This wasn't good. Mizuki already had the feeling that he was falling in love with Clear. He knew it was something special the second he’d met him but…he had no idea he’d already be head over heels like this.

“Don’t worry. We can come back whenever you want, alright?”

He nodded but still didn’t let go. Mizuki didn’t mind. He felt Clear bury his face into his shoulder and he only tightened the embrace he had around him.

“Clear…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just…really wanted to hug, Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki smiled, closing his eyes, “You can hug me for as long as you want, whenever you want.”

They stood there hugging in front of the jellyfish exhibit until a guard came to tell them the aquarium was closing and they needed to leave. Clear clung to Mizuki’s arm as they were walking back which made Mizuki smile cheerfully the entire time. 

“Do you want me to walk you home, Clear?”

“Ah, well...my home is really far away so…you don’t have to do that,” Clear responded softly.

“Um…you can stay at my apartment again if you want. It’s pretty late so you shouldn't walk all the way back by yourself.”

Clear tightened his hold on Mizuki’s arm and nodded, “I like sleeping with you, Mizuki-san. You’re so warm and you talk in your sleep sometimes which is cute.”

“Wh…I don’t talk in my sleep….do I?” Mizuki asked, surprised. No one had ever told him that before.

Clear drew back and nodded, “Yes. Mizuki-san mumbled a few times last night. It’s really adorable.”

Mizuki felt his cheeks flushing, “Well…what do I say?”

“Um…well,” Clear started, suddenly blushing and look down toward the ground, “you say…my name…a lot.”

Oh god. This was the most embarrassing thing that could have happened. It must be so obvious to Clear how smitten Mizuki was with him.

“But you also mumbled a few things about Koujaku-san and Aoba-san. And you talk about your shop and team sometimes too but…um, you said my name quite a few times too…” Clear told him.

Mizuki sighed timidly, “It’s…because I like you so much. You’re usually all I think about now and…apparently all I dream about too,” he said, turning to look at Clear, seeing his cheeks were still lightly colored pink, “is that embarrassing to you?”

Clear laughed and shook his head, “I told you before that I thought Mizuki-san was cute…and it makes me happy that you think about me so much. I…think about you a lot too. And I always keep thinking that I can’t believe how happy I am with Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki smiled and reached down to fold his fingers through Clears, lifting their entwined hands to his lips, “And I promise to keep making you this happy.”

Clear nodded and squeezed his hand, “I know, Mizuki-san.”

Once they were back at Mizuki’s place, he offered to let Clear use the bath so he could clean up his apartment a bit. This was the second time Clear had stayed the night here so Mizuki didn't want Clear thinking he was some untidy bachelor searching for a wife to clean up after him. He hadn't really had a lover for about a year so he usually just busied himself with his shop and with Rib so his place was usually a little messy. He quickly picked up the clothes from the ground and washed the dishes that were in the sink. After straightening up as much as he could he walked into the bedroom and settled down on the edge of the bed. 

Mizuki glanced around and realized he should remember to get a bigger bed if Clear continued sleeping over so often. The room was big enough, he just never really had a need for anything more than a twin bed.

The door suddenly opened from the bathroom and Clear came into the room, smiling happily. Mizuki felt like his heart nearly stopped functioning for a moment. He offered Clear one of his clean shirts but to see how baggy and cute it looked on him…Mizuki didn't know how to react. If that wasn't hard enough on him, he noticed Clear had decided not to wear the pants Mizuki had given him. He could feel how hot his face was so Clear must have realized what an impact he’d had on him.

“Thank you for the bath, Mizuki-san. I feel much better now. Do you want to take one next?”

“Um…no…I’m alright, Clear. I'll take one in the morning.”

Clear nodded, crawling under the sheets beside Mizuki, rolling over on his side to face him.

“…is Mizuki-san going to kiss me today?”

You have to be kidding me, Mizuki thought, seeing his adorable face waiting to be covered in kisses.

“Of course,” Mizuki told him, leaning over and brushing his fingers softly across his cheek, “I’ll kiss you whenever you want.”

Clear smiled softly before Mizuki gently pressed his lips to Clear’s. He covered his face with soft pecks like always, before giving him a deeper kiss, enough to draw out a low moan from this adorable person beneath him. When he drew back he saw Clear looking at him with a blush filled expression like before. 

“Mizuki-san…” he said impatiently, clearly expecting more kisses.

Mizuki gladly indulged him, finding his lips again and giving him kisses filled with all the affection he had. He pressed his tongue to Clear’s teeth, urging him to take it a step further. He felt Clear open his mouth just enough to be able to entwine their tongues together. Mizuki drew himself closer to Clear, pressing him down against the bed as they continued lightly sucking at each other’s tongues, hearing more of Clear’s cute moans as they filled the room. He felt Clear’s fingers grip his shirt as Mizuki drew back to let his lips travel across his jaw, slowly moving over his neck. He suddenly heard Clear gasp loudly once Mizuki reached a spot just above his collarbone. Mizuki drew back to look at him, seeing Clear wearing an embarrassed expression as he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Ah, I’m sorry…it just felt really good, Mizuki-san.”

Mizuki grinned. He was glad to have found one of Clear’s sensitive spots. He leaned back down and quickly began kissing and sucking around the same place, hearing Clear’s cute moans growing louder as he tightened his grip on Mizuki’s shirt.

“…Mizuki-san…not just there…” Clear told him weakly.

Mizuki softly pecked a trail back up to Clear’s lips, giving them a final firm kiss before leaning back to brush his fingers through Clear’s still slightly damp hair.

“Sorry, Clear. I didn’t mean to take it so far.”

Clear smiled, “It’s fine, Mizuki-san. It felt really good. I’m glad you kissed me more. It made me happy.”

Mizuki let out a relived breath before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Clear’s waist, resting his head against his chest.

“…goodnight, Clear. I hope you have sweet dreams.”

“I always have sweet dreams, Mizuki-san. They’re always about you.”

Mizuki smiled softly as he closed his eyes. 

But he realized the same thing he did last night. But now he was sure of it. With his ear pressed against Clear’s chest, he didn't hear anything. Clear didn't have a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this new story of MizuClear Lovers! I hope you're still enjoying it and as usual please leave comments or requests. :D  
> I'll write the 5th part soon.


End file.
